


We Apologise for the Inconvenience, but the Person You're Waiting for Does Not Exist

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Series: Harrymort Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, species not specified, vaguely mentioned child abuse and neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill.</p><p>Harry grows up unaware of the magical world, settled into the 'normal life' at the Dursleys. That is, until a red-eyed demon mysteriously shows up at his house one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Apologise for the Inconvenience, but the Person You're Waiting for Does Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harry is sixteen years old. He's never been to Hogwarts, instead he has only went to muggle schools. One day while he is doing yard work for his uncle, he notices red eyes peeking out from the bushes. When he goes to investigate nobody's there. Later that night, Harry hears a noise outside so he looks out his window and sees a man with red eyes sitting in a tree, just staring into his bedroom. Frightened but curious, Harry opens the window and talks with the man, who he later finds out is named Voldemort and a demon from the shadow world. 
> 
> AU, demons

“This is so pointless…” Harry thought, letting out a resigned sigh. Signing the exam paper, he got up, walked to the front of the hall, ignoring the odd looks his peers dared spare him.

Clothes four sizes too big, washed out of any trace of colour, a torn, old bag… Harry was honestly surprised no one at the new school has bothered to pick on him yet. Maybe this school was better…? Harry shook his head. How naïve. It was far more likely everyone was wary of him because of the reason for his transfer. He had 'lashed out violently at another student'... or something. The ball had flown into the boy's face in a way which completely defied the laws of physics, but of course Harry would be blamed for it. There was no fighing the adults who were too lazy to investigate properly and chose to lay the blame on the person who just happened to be close by.

“So bothersome…” he couldn’t help but think, turning in his paper. Hopefully, he would score just low enough to still pass. If he got a higher grade than Dudley, he would probably never hear the end of it from his Aunt.

It was already dark outside. Winter was really beginning to set in, huh… Preliminary exams had rolled around before he’d even noticed, too caught up in the crazy schedule of chores at home. The shadows were long, trailing behind him sluggishly.

Hugging the enormous jacket closer to his body to retain some body heat, he sped up, feeling uneasy. The noise of the afternoon traffic seemed muted by the darkness engulfing the city.

_“_ _The demon waits and waits and will be satisfied…”*1_

The comprehensive reading test had been almost too easy, it was a shame he’d had to purposefully score out some of his answers in the end. The text had been interesting too… Demons, curses, potions… if only such a convenient world existed… surely, the phantom pain in the back of his hand would have disappeared alongside the memory of an impossible dream. Instead, he clutched his hand protectively. His uncle’s lesson that magic did not exist had been well learned, indeed. Still, it was nice to sometimes think….

 _“_ _There's a demon in those eyes and no one can see it but me!'*2  
_ Some people really do believe this kind of impossible thing, right..? A pair of bright red eyes flashed in the deep shadows in front of him. So lost in thought, he must have imagined it. It was probably a reflection of someone’s headlights in the shop window. It was nothing to worry about, unlike the wrath of his ‘relatives’ should he be late in preparing their meal. Better hurry up then.

 The house was still empty. The silence was soothing; it washed away the clinging stares of strangers from school. The dishes were done quickly and the water in the pan was already heating up. The peacefulness likely would not last much longer, but for now, Harry could sit down and rest, just a little. Looking out of the kitchen window into the garden, he let his thoughts drift. Once, he would have been able to colour the world however he liked – see people who were kind to him and played with him. That was a long time ago, though… before the incident with the letters. It had caused his Uncle to shut him in the cupboard for nearly two months; until they needed him to cook the meals and tidy the house again. Since then, he had stopped imagining – it only ever got him into trouble.

_“Some call him a ghost; some say that he is a **demon**. Some call him a mere mortal…”*3_

The passage from the exam was still slowly boring through his mind. The words seemed to echo in his thoughts endlessly.

The red eyes blinked at him curiously.

“Ah, there is it again…” Harry thought, slowly waking from his reverie.

The eyes did not vanish this time, instead glowing mysteriously amidst the shadows of the trees outside. How strange, Harry’s muddled mind supplied slowly. The eyes disappeared again. Harry shot out of his seat suddenly, wide awake. What the hell had just happened? He ran quickly to look out of the window, where he had just seen the flash of red. Nothing was there.

He was almost disappointed. With himself. He had abandoned delusions of the supernatural, but yet his mind insisted on playing such cruel tricks.

The glass was cool against his nose and steam had built up on the lenses of his cracked glasses. Tears were just barely pricking at the corners of his eyes. How pathetic.

He was ready to return to his chores, he just needed a small break. Just a moment, to rid himself of such treacherous thoughts… when suddenly he noticed a man standing in the light of the streetlamp outside. His face was veiled in shadow, but the eyes… they were unmistakeably, definitely blood red. Mesmerizing….

He found his body moving on his own. Like a homing beacon in Dudley’s sci fi games, the man simply drew Harry to him. He walked out of the house and quickly up to the man – tall, thin and intimidating. His body was cold and trembling. He’d forgot to put slippers or shoes on…

“We meet at last, Harry Potter…” the man whispered. His voice was low, almost raspy, but soothing to the ears. “Sixteen years, Harry... and yet it feels as though it was only… yesterday.”

“What?” Harry choked out, paralyzed by the intense stare which held such immeasurable power.

“It is regrettable, but reasonable that you would not remember me, Harry. Forgive my rudeness,” the stranger bowed rigidly, only enough to be polite. “I am Lord Voldemort, the Lord of all Darkness and I have come to take you away from here.”

Harry’s mind was jumping in loops, unable to comprehend the sheer weirdness of the man in front of him. His uncle had always punished him for ‘associating with that kind of people’. Fear run rampant in his mind, paralyzing all thought.

“Do not worry. I shall never harm you,” the man reassured him with a smile. A cold, lifeless smile. “Unless you try to break our contract, of course…”

“Contract?” Harry echoed in disbelief. “What do you mean? Who are you?!”

“I was the one who saved your life, fifteen years ago, when your parents were killed – in return for taking you as mine.”

“Liar! My parents died in a car accident!” Harry took a step back, feeling cold, twisting dread coil in his stomach.

“Did they now…. Then why didn’t you? Why do you heal so easily and re-grow hair much faster than an average human?” Voldemort laughed, not affected by Harry’s accusations. “The truth is right… here…” he grasped Harry’s wrist roughly, too fast for him to react. A long, thin finger traced the exposed, purple veins on Harry’s skin.  “That’s right… it flows in your blood.

“My poison….”

Harry pulled, tried to get away, but the hold on his arm was far too strong to fight.

“It returned you to life that night and bound you to me for eternity. It waited, strengthening your power day by day, slowly but surely… And now, the wait is finally over.”

Rows of sharp, long teeth sank into his wrist without warning. The rush of blood overwhelmed him and the world started spinning. The beating of his heart, suddenly so loud and clear, slowed down erratically, making him cough and gasp, as his body grew hot and his throat constricted with an unknown hunger.

“That night, fifteen years ago… James Potter was killed by the Order of the Phoenix, a group of hunters who oppress those of us who live in the ‘dark’ out of some sense of twisted justice. In desperation, your mother called upon me and sacrificed herself to make a deal. ‘Let Harry live… I will do anything… Just, please, save Harry!” she screamed. And I, the merciful Lord, obliged. Taking her life and blood as an offering, I formed a bond with you, giving up a part of myself to save you from the Killing Curse. That is how you survived… my demon blood kept you alive, while as a human you would have died. I said, that in return I had bound you to me, but in truth, it was… unforeseen. The bond we formed is unlike anything I have witnessed in my century-long existence. We are bound together by fate, it seems,” Voldemort spoke calmly, while Harry fell to the cold, snowy ground, convulsing in pain. His body was so hot, like the blood in his veins was burning at a thousand degrees.

“If only I had not been forced back into the Shadow World by the Light Lord, Dumbledore… I would have come for you immediately, Harry. For that, I am truly sorry. For fifteen years, I crawled through the underworld, fighting my way back to you and at last, we are reunited.”

Harry’s senses were going into overdrive. The smell of his own blood blocked his nose and the sound of Voldemort’s low, rumbling voice was permeating him to the very core. The air in his lungs was so cold, suddenly so foreign he had to spit it out.

“That’s it, Harry… Endure the pain. It’s almost over now,” Voldemort crouched down beside him gracefully, careful not to touch Harry. It would be dangerous to do so now. Yet, Harry’s hand reached out to his own, searchingly. He was hovering on the edge of consciousness now, driven only by the newborn power surging though his body. He would accustom to it with time, but for now… he had to rest.

“Take me…away..?” It sounded more like a question than a request, whispered quietly between the new, long teeth which sent pulsing pain through his re-grown gums. His hand squeezed Voldemort’s, feeling safe for the first time in his life.  The blood in his veins was shared by this man. He was family… he would protect Harry, like he had so many years ago. Finally, the world flashed brightly before his eyes, so much more vibrant than even in his imagination.

 

* * *

 

_*1 Friedrich Nietzsche_

_*2 Emma Donoghue_

_*3 Sri Guru Granth Sahib_


End file.
